Sex and the city !
by Nanadu33980
Summary: Non, le titre n'a rien à voir avec la série américaine qui porte ce nom ! Zéro est un secrétaire le jour et un strip-teaseur la nuit. Tout les soirs un homme vient le regarder danser, mais que se passe-t-il quand l'argenté couchera avec lui ? /!\ Univers Alternatif ! Les personnages sont peut-être OC ! /!\


**Sex and the city !**

**Auteure :**_Nanadu33980 ou Nath-chan ^^_

**Manga :**_ Vampire Knight _

**Mangaka :**_Hino Matsuri-sama _

**Attention :**_Cette fiction est une fiction Yaoi soit une relation explicite entre hommes et contient un langage grossier. _

**Déconseillé :**_Je déconseille cette fiction aux homophobes, aux âmes pures et innocentes, et aux personnes sensible ou qui n'ont aucun humour. Pour quitter c'est en haut à droite la crois rouges. _=3

**Personnage présents :**_Zéro, Kaname, Yûki, Takuma. _

**Couple principal :**_Zéro x Kaname_

**Note de l'auteur :** _Hello mina-san ! Bon je vous le dis tout de suite cette fiction n'a ni queue ni tête !_

_Sur ce bonne lecteur et on se retrouve en bas ^^ !_

* * *

Aujourd'hui le temps était magnifique à Tokyo, en ce mardi de mars. C'est dans l'un des grattes ciels de la capitale japonaise, qu'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux argentés regardait l'ordinateur devant lequel il était assis. Une jeune femme aux long cheveux bruns vient vers l'argenté, elle lui dit d'une voie tout sauf sensuel.

« Zéro, il faut que tu ailles voir dans la salle de réunion, il y a le nouveau projet sur le bureau. »

Le jeune argenté alla dans la dite salle en boitant et regarda sur le bureau, mais il ne vit rien. Soudain la porte se ferma et il sentit une présence dans son dos. L'inconnu dit alors avec une voie chaude et grave.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu travaillais aussi ici. Zéro. »

Quand l'argenté se retourna, il vit alors un homme avec un visage et une voie qui lui semblait familière. Le jeune homme mit une seconde pour se souvenir qu'il avait eu « affaire » avec cet homme pas plus tard que cette nuit.

**-Début du Flash Back...-**

La nuit venait de tomber sur Tokyo, les entreprises fermaient, les employés rentaient chez eux ou allaient dans un bar pour décompresser. Un beau jeune homme aux superbes cheveux argentés entrait dans un des bars de la célèbre rue qui porte le nom de Shibuya, mais ce beau garçon ne rentra pas dans un bar quelconque. Il venait rentrer dans un bar gay dans lequel il travaillait, comme strip-teaseur, pour arrondir ses fins de mois depuis ses années d'étude en financement. Alors qu'il venait de pénétrer dans le bar, son patron, lui dit de se « bouger le cul » car la clientèle commençais à arriver. L'argenté se mit alors en route vers les vestiaires, pour enfila sa tenue de travaille constituée d'une chemise blanche transparente, un mini-short en jean noir, et d'un boxer rouge. Ses amis strip-teaseurs venaient le saluer et lui dire qu'il avait un air trop sérieux et qu'il devait se détendre. Son meilleur ami et collègue, Takuma, vint le voir et lui dit que si se soir il ne faisait pas des choses PAS DU TOUT catholique avec le beau brun qui venait tous les jours le voir, il lui teindrait -personnellement- les cheveux en rose fluo avec des mèches bleu turquoise*. Takuma savait que son meilleur ami avait un faible pour le mystérieux garçon qui venait le voir danser. Après avoir eu le droit à cette menace et d'autre taquinerie, Zéro partit vers la scène, il dût attendre que son collègue finisse pour pouvoir rentrer sur la scène à son tour.

Une musique rythmé commença, Zéro oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, et se mit à onduler du bassin. Après quelque ondulation, il fit un mouvement de hanche à droit, puis secoua légèrement ses fesses, et fit la même chose à gauche. L'argenté commença à déboutonner sa chemise de manière sensuelle, il défia les boutons un à un lentement faisant languir les clients, ils voulaient tous que la chemise tombe. Après une minute d'attente le torse blanc de l'argenté fut à découvre, Zéro fit tombé son haut sur ses avants bras, en envoyant des regards très aguicheur, puis tout en continuant de rouler du cul, le jeune homme fit glisser le haut au sol. Une fois son torse finement musclé mis à nu, il fit glisser sa main gauche sur son torse et sa main droit dans ses cheveux, tout en continuant d'onduler. Quand sa main gauche atteignit sa ceinture, l'argenté regarda les clients, quand il vit le beau brun, qu'il voyait souvent, un sourire provocateur se peint sur son visage d'ange. Après quelque seconde où lui et le brun se regardait, Zéro décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur, il défit sa ceinture, les boutons de son mini-short et le fit tombé lentement au sol sans le toucher avec ses mains, juste en balançant ses hanches à droite et à gauche. Une fois le bas sur la scène, l'argenté alla se mettre dos à la barre en fer et descendit contre comme si à la place de l'objet métallique il y avait un corps. Il fit plusieurs monté-descente de ce genre, ensuite Zéro mit son torse contre la barre en remontant sa jambe gauche dessus manière suggestive. Il imagina à la place du bout de métal, le corps de son fantasme brun. L'argenté se mit à ondulait contre la barre, montant et descendant la jambe. Suite à ses mouvements l'argenté quitta l'objet en métal, et commença à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer. Il entendit plusieurs clients s'impatienter, ça le fit sourire doucement, surtout quand il remarqua une paire œil brun qui le dévorait littéralement du regard. Quand Zéro entendit qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes avant la fin de la chanson, il décida de retirait son boxer très, très lentement. Laissant ainsi les clients voir tout son corps blanc. La musique prit fin, quand le boxer attend le sol. L'argenté ramassa rapidement ses vêtements et alla dans les vestiaires pour se rhabiller. Quand Zéro déboucha dans la grande salle, Takuma dansait sur la scène. Le jeune homme partit du bar.

Une fois dehors le bel argenté vit son fantasme entrain de l'attendre, les menaces de son meilleur ami lui revinrent en tête, il sourit au brun et dit.

« Vous vous voulez aller boire quelque chose ? »

Le plus grand eut un sourire carnassier, qui fit frissonner Zéro de la tête au pied, et répondit d'une voix chaude et grave.

« Je veux bien. »

Ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de l'argenté, arrivé là-bas, ils burent un ou deux verres avant que le plus vieux ne saute sur le plus jeune. Ils embrassèrent sauvagement, comme si leur vie en dépendait, se retirèrent leur vêtements, se fut le plus grand cassa le baiser. Il plongea ensuite sa tête dans le cou de son -futur- amant, il mordilla, lécha, embrassa la peau blanche et y fit plusieurs suçons. Le brun continua son exploration s'attardant sur les clavicules de l'argenté, les mordillant et les embrassant. Il descendit encore, et s'arrêta sur les tétons. Le plus vieux les embrassa, les mordilla, les lécha, les suça et les fit rouler entre ses doigts, tour à tour, les faisant durcir et faisant gémir Zéro de plaisir. Ce disant que la moquette ne serait pas confortable pour son amant, le beau brun arrêta sa douce torture, et porta l'argenté jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit, et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Le plus grand lécha le nombril de son bel ange, mimant qu'ils allaient bientôt faire. Le brun reprit sa descente, il tomba nez à nez avec l'érection de Zéro, il la lécha de tout son long, plusieurs fois, puis la prit dans sa bouche. L'argenté poussa un cri de plaisir en sentant la cavité buccal de son brun autours de son membre. Il plongea les mains dans la chevelure de son amant. Ce dernier encouragé par ce geste, continua sa fellation, jusqu'à ce que jouisse son ange. Il partagea la semence de son argenté, avec ce dernier dans un baiser enflammé. Puis le plus vieux présenta trois doigts à Zéro, qui s'empressa de les humidifier. Quand le beau brun les jugea assez lubrifiés, il les dirigea vers l'intimité de son ange, et enfonça le premier doigt. L'argenté ne sentit presque pas l'intrusion, par contre pour les deux suivant, le plus grand du le masturber pour lui faire oublier la douleur et détendre les chaires autour de ses doigts. Le brun jugea son amant près à le recevoir, quand ce dernier l'empala de lui-même sur ses doigts, et criait de plaisir quand les doigts en lui effleurait sa prostate. Il s'attira un grognement de la part de son ange, quand il retira ses doigts de son intimité, et un gémissement de bonheur quand il enfonça son sexe dans l'antre chaude de son amant. Le brun attendit que l'argenté donne le premier coup de rein pour pouvoir se mouvoir en lui. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, il commença par de petits et lents mouvements, puis il accéléra et en fit des plus profonds, sous les hurlements de Zéro qui ne savait même plus son prénom tellement les sensations étaient bonnes. Ils jouirent dans un cri commun et tombèrent sur le lit, ils se regardèrent avant de recommencer. Ils le firent plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Zéro se réveilla seul dans son appartement avec un bon mal de dos.

**-Fin du Flash Back...-**

Quand il sortit de ses pensées, le brun était à quelque mètre de lui. Ce dernier le regardait, non ratification, il le dévorait du regard. L'argenté dégluti, avant de se dit d'une voix froide.

« Oui, je travaille ici, y-a-t-il un problème avec ça ? »

Le brun sourit, il s'avança vers son amant et dit.

« Non, aucun... Mais pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas par mon prénom ?

-J'aimerai bien mais je ne le connais pas. Répondit calmement l'argenté.

-Kaname.

-Pardon ? Demanda le plus petit.

-Mon nom est Kaname Kuran. »

Et là c'est le drame, l'argenté eu un bug, il avait couché avec son patron, mais quel con ! En plus il l'avait vu en train de faire son petit boulot. Le plus jeune soupira, il s'était mis dans de beau drap. Le brun regarda son ange réfléchir, puis en ayant marre, il lui prit le menton, releva son beau visage et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Zéro, ferma les yeux, mit ses bras autour du cou de Kaname et approfondit le baiser. Très vite les sensations de la nuit passée revinrent, ils enlevèrent leur vêtement, laissant à nouveau leur peau entrer de nouveau en contacte. Le plus grand s'assit sur une chaise, mettant son amant sur ses genoux. Ce dernier plaça ses pieds de part et d'autre du bassin de son amant. Puis sans attendre, Zéro s'empala de lui-même sur l'éjection de son homme. Kaname fut surpris mais ne dit et ne fit rien, il plaça juste ses mains sur les hanche de son ange et le laissa se mouvoir comme bon lui semblait. Le brun jouit en sentant le fourreau de chaires faire prisonnier son pénis de lui. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent longuement savourant leur amour et les sensations du post-orgasme.

**-Épilogue...-**

Cela faisait 7 ans que Zéro et Kaname était en couple, ils s'étaient mariés et avaient adopté des jumelles Tsuki et Haruna. Ces dernières n'avaient que 5 ans mais étaient déjà de sacré diable, les deux petites avancèrent à pas de loups vers la chambre de leurs pères. Quand elles ouvrirent la porte, elles les virent nus lovés l'un contre l'autre les draps tachés par un liquide blanc et qui tombaient sur leurs hanches. Elles eurent un sourire entendu, puis sans crier garde, elles sautèrent chacune sur l'un de leurs pères. Ces derniers se réveillèrent en sursaut, ils regardèrent les deux petites qui étaient sur leurs genoux et qui rigolaient. Le père brun dit alors.

« Tsuki, Haruna que voulez-vous ? »

Les petites se regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix.

« AI FAIM ! »

Kaname soupira et regarda Zéro demander à Haruna de le laisser sortir du lit pour qu'il aille faire leur petit déjeuner. La petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs se poussa, l'argenté sortit du lit, mit un boxer et un peignoir, puis partit de la chambre. Kaname le suivit avec Tsuki et Haruna sur ses talons, quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine Zéro faisait le café et avait déjà posé les deux bols de céréale des deux filles. Le brun alla embrasser son mari et se mit aussi à table. Après que la famille Kuran eut fini de manger, elle alla se préparer et sortit. La charmante petite troupe alla au parc, où les deux gloutons purent courir, sauter et jouer. Vers midi elles revinrent voir leurs pères, qui étaient en train de se rouler des pelles, elles hurlèrent pour avoir à manger. Zéro leur donna leurs bento, après les avoir engloutis, les deux petite retournèrent jouer. Le soir arriva et la petite famille rentra chez elle, les petites sur les dos de leurs pères. Ces derniers les mirent au lit et purent profiter de leur soirée en amoureux pour, comme le disait Kaname, montrer leur amour à l'autre.

**FIN !**

* * *

**Note de fin d'OS :** _Voilà ! Bon je sais c'est pas génial mais bon, ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire ce truc ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Laissait moi une review ça me fais toujours plaisir ! Sur ce à plus !_

_*: Menace signer mon frère de cœur ^^''_

**Bureau de l'auteur :**

_Moi : Oh mon Ener ! Deux lemon ! J'ai fait fort là !_

_Zéro : Putain ! Pourquoi je suis toujours le Uke avec toi ou Hime ?_

_Moi : Parce que t'as une tête de soumis ! MDR !_

_Zéro : NATH !_

_Moi : Oui ?_

_Zéro : JE VAIS TE TUER !_

_Hime-chan : XD C'est pas de notre faute si t'es le Uke idéal !_

_Moi : Tout à fait d'accord !_

_Zéro : C'est pas possible d'être aussi affligeante !_

_Moi : Hein ?! Méchant Zéro-chan !_

_Hime-chan : *Frappe Zéro avec sa pôle à frire* Dis pas ça de Nath-chan et moi ! Sinon tu vas en voire des vertes et des pas mûres !_

_Moi : OUAIS !_

_Zéro : Pourquoi moi ?_

_Moi : Laissez-moi une review ! Sur ce à plus les gens !_


End file.
